1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electricity generating device by applying vehicle weight, and in particular, to a generating device when a rolling vehicle wheel is weighting down on a pressure receiver, a driving mechanism installed flush with the road surface is actuated to drive the electricity generating device to output the electric power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rising of the environmental consciousness to save energy and minimize carbon producing has become common all over the world. The technique of energy saving and development of various new electric generation means is a paramount importance to harbingers who are working in the front of scientific fields.
From the latter parts of the 20th century up to now, the bulk power station plays the most essential roll on the power generation to provide all the power demand by the society. Meanwhile, the public power service including the traffic signs and the street and roadway lighting has been increasing not only in amount but also broadly spreading in large areas that becomes uneconomical to supply the power to aforesaid consumers from the bulk power station. And instead the power supply from local small-scaled power sources scattered here and there seems more economical and efficient for the sake of saving length of the distribution line.
In view of the foregoing situation, in a bid to solve the present problems, the inventor of the present invention herein has conducted intensive research based on a long time of experience in connection with the related techniques, with consistent experimentation and improvement finally has come out with the present invention.